User talk:Ivo09
My new talk page Welcome to my new and cleaned up talk page. I removed older messages as they caused newer messages to be unreadable. HAHAHAHAHA your impatience has undone you !!!!! I cannot undo your edit because you overedited it........shows what you can accomplish by being impatient and uber-editing spree. Also sign and fix up your stuff on my page. >.< Demise101 >.< 02:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Meh I put it back anyway.--Ivo09 03:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) OK? Hey, did you know Malphite also says ok? ok. bye.>.< Demise101 >.< 22:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC) hello Nothin. Lol. I'm changing my real age to 46. =D >.< Demise101 >.< 02:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye This is me singing out permanently. Why? Because the only thing mods do is push ordinary users around. I am the only contributing editor in this wiki, the others are either anonymous, inactive or have some high level of authority, and I have played games with 2 of the mods here, one of which was terrible, very rude and cussed in game at the other players, the other was slightly better but still bad. See you guys later and enjoy copy pasting patch notes, pretending to be tough guys when all you have is a shiny name, and a gold star next to you in chat. Oh and one more thing, I throughoutly enjoyed browsing through your "top 20" ranking of 17 people, It gave me quite a laugh when I saw how terrible your html skills are. This wiki is dead, it takes a brain-dead idiot to think it has anything close to a thriving community. It is no more than a book which will be opened occasionally and closed once again. :I must admit, you made me laugh with your whole "only contributing editor in this wiki." Off the top of my head I can think of BBilge, Sagee, Cidem, Geo, Demise, TehAnonymous, Rapacious, Riffeeman, and Paul Levisque. Stop inventing shadows where there are none. A player's in-game skill has no correlation with how well of a moderator they are on a wiki, and you are foolish to think it does. Also, so what if a person is rude outside of the wiki, what matters is their attitude when they are on the wiki, nothing more. The one acting tough here is you, all because you were temporarily banned from a public chat for spamming the word penis, how immature can one person get. :Also, this wiki is FAR from dead, we're the top 9th top gaming wiki, and for a reason. Last month we've had over 5,500 article edits (actual pages, not user pages, talk pages, comments). To be frank, if you're going to leave, then do it, we're a lot better off without trolls like you. 04:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : :1. How does one "sing" out. :2. It was a temporary ban, stop being such a drama queen. :3. You are sooooo pro yourself, mister 1000 elo. :4. Achievement badges are redundant, and also outdated with the removal of most champion categories. :5. I warned you not once, but three times. You had it coming, and spamming "penis" is a true gesture of your own immaturity. :>_< Demise101 >_< 05:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Every editor I mentioned is a regular editor, just like you. 05:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok ::: I disagree with Demise you dont need to be banned. If you want to leave go for it no one is gonna stop u after what u have said about this wiki and its contributors. If u feel u are so great go make ur own wiki and contribute to that. --LoLisNumbaWan 07:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: So one person disproved my point. Apparently everyone except LoLisNumbaWan likes to throw their weight around like an internet tough guy, and he's pretty much the only one who didn't trash talk. Demise, you are bad, everyone has told you that. 1k elo is more than you could dream about. Bye. ::: You are utterly pathetic, you can not take a single bit of punishment without whining like some dog being left on a street. You talk about being a "tough Internet Guy" when in reality you threatened to file abuse reports and crap. Don't troll if you don't wanna get caught, stop being such an ass by bringing game-play and stuff in. And the only one who thinks I am bad is you, and you are a trash-talker. >_< Demise101 >_< 09:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: TL;DR u mad cos u bad. Cool story bro. One, more thing, why does everyone who says you're bad get mysteriously banned from the wiki, I wouldn't be here If I hadn't appealed, nor if LoLisNumbaWan had decided to listen to you. You have anger issues, get over it. You also suck. Im not an internet tough guy because not only did i say it to your face, but i carried through with it. So go ahead and block me on skype, its not like youve called me in a couple of months. Ivo09 02:11, . August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::(citation needed) [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 02:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I was away for a couple weeks, so I missed it. From what I have read, you are leaving the wiki because of a ban from chat. I understand your emotions and what not, but raging at the wiki isn't something you should say goodbye with. Ultimately, it is your decision, good luck! Actually im leaving because of constant ip bans due to trolls, and admins that throw their weight around I understand the first reason, but in my defense, I don't do that. Making an account seems simpler :/ --LoLisNumbaWan 01:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I meant the trigger happy high up guys who ban accounts too. And brandon, who rollbacks most of my edits because he doesn't know what im talking about. :Those guys aren't here anymore and if you have an issue with other users, there are many people to discuss it with. I was banned just a few days ago. I think you guys need to speak up or something because those guys never reply to appeals nor do they give out very short bans. Make an account, so simple and use the talk page of the person that has blocked you. --LoLisNumbaWan 06:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thats funny, according to here you have not been banned at all. If you're trolling as an anon and get blocked by IP, then you only have yourself to blame. If they are unjust bans, give me some names, links and examples and I'll gladly look into it. You turned everything red Texas :/ --LoLisNumbaWan 06:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm not trolling on alt IP adresses. I use the wiki at school during my breaks at times, and every few days I find an IP and account ban, along with everyone else at my school, because of 1 or 2 stupid trolls and impersonators, If you're going to come into the conversation late, dont talk about things you don't know. Thought u were leaving? --LoLisNumbaWan 09:07, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Truth be told, I actually recall a time that he used a proxy to troll >_< Demise101 >_< 10:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Now when did you see that? Ivo09 23:38, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I have removed your kickban until further notice, if I find you to be trolling or disrupting the peace of chat once more, your punishment won't be as kind as it last was. You may want to consider this as a chance to improve your behavior and be cautious of the actions you take in the LoL Wiki. I don't know why you were kickbanned, but I removed it. Regarding your kickban Hi. I noticed your messages have been deleted from Demise's talk page. I usually delete all unsigned messages as well but I do always respond to the user. Either way you are both pretty annoying and immature at this point. I removed your kickban since he hasn't explained it to anybody and didn't even take the time to remove it since you guys apparently have annoying issues in real life. Don't mind me Just making some calculations. Lee - 1140 (+5) Best scaling, attack speed slow, 10% of target's missing health, free lifesteal, AoE knockup, double gap closer, shield, energy-based (large bonus to jungle and lane), attack speed slow. Panth- 929-1429 (+2)AD (+2)AP (5% avg bonus from E passive assuming he drops the target below 15% and then uses spear+heartseeker.) damage. Highest (situational) base, decent AP scaling (baron buff/gunblade OP), viable hybrid route, AoE slow, huge range gapcloser, stun. Talon- 1020 base (+3.6) (Amped 15% assuming both ult hits proc within the 3 seconds.) Has stealth, movespeed bonus, gapcloser. Points: Damage/100+scaling+1 for soft CC + 2 for hard CC + 1.5 for disables +1 for utility +1 for sustain. Lee sin- 11.4 (damage) + 5 (scaling) + 2 (slow/att speed slow) + 3 (AoE disable) + 2 (double gap closer) + 1 (energy based for lane sustain) +1 (lifesteal/spellvamp inbuilt) = 25.4 points total. Pantheon- 14.29 (damage) + 4 (scaling) - 1 (hard to build penetration for hybrid) + 2 (stun) +2 (AoE slow) + 1 (gap closer) + 1 (mass range gapcloser) = 25.29 points total. Talon- 10.2 (damage), +3.6 (scaling) +15% of 13.8= 15.7 total damage+scaling + 2 (AoE slow) + 1 (gapcloser) + 1.5 (silence disable) + 1 (movespeed) + 1 (stealth) + 1 (reveal) -0.5 (DoT countered by natural health regen) =22.7 total. Multiple Accounts You have been accused of abusing multiple accounts. You troll chat and you log off and vandalize pages. I have nothing else to do but ban you for a short time until I finish investigating all this nonsense. I don't own multiple accounts. There is a program which some of us at school use which unblocks websites such as the lol forums etc, called tor. Any edits through tor are untrackable, but most tor IP adresses are blocked from editing the wiki. I have not yet come across an IP that isn't blocked, but James says he has. My only account is Ivo09, I have nothing to do with bob36, andybaoz or friedbunniez who are all the same person. You might recall that the message I left as evidence about the ban on andybaoz/bob36 was vandalised shortly after, by a non-tor IP adress, while I was using tor at the time (you can check the logs for this). Ivo09 01:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Get on Chat ya troll :D >_< Demise101>_< 09:34, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yo Mama So FAT, when vlad used transfusion, he got a heart attack. On a more serious note, why am I blocked? Or is it just a bug. Ivo09 23:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Kickban Until someone unbans you 01:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I know when u were banned but why? --LoLisNumbaWan 01:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I know why I'm just wondering how long it's gonna last. I cbf making a new account. -_- Ivo09 02:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I can unban depends on what u have done which i dun know--LoLisNumbaWan 02:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Copy pasting a message some may find offensive. It wasn't a direct insult to anyone tho. You decide. If I could explain it simply it was "for the luls". Ivo09 02:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to ban you until you have learned your lesson. Meh Demise banned u his choice to unban u right now. --LoLisNumbaWan 02:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thought so. Making new account then, cbf waiting til demise dies and his account is deleted due to inactivity for 1000 years. Ivo09 02:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) sorry there, but you can't make new accounts. You are affected by account making limitations. I'm just going to perma ban your new accounts. You cant do that because I'm not actually banned from the wiki since I did nothing wrong now did I? Ivo09 02:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) You can't make new accounts to evade bans, chat or wiki. I'm not evading a ban since I'm not banned. Ivo09 02:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Bullshit. I never fucking spammed anything. If this is about spam then that's just bullshit. Ivo09 02:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) You ARE BANNED. What, so chat ban means nothing? You can just create hundreds of accounts to circumvent something that doesn't exist? Cool story. Ban was unfair. I never spammed anything. You are full of shit. I understand a ban for excessive swearing but I never spammed. Ivo09 02:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) So...you want to be unbanned by swearing excessively......Good Strategy, keep it up. No chance of getting unbanned any more since theres some faggot on chat claiming I was spamming and since you've got whatever the male version of PMS is this morning, probly cos you're not allowed to play LoL. Now I'm just letting off some steam. Ivo09 03:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to step in here and end this. You will be kickbanned for a couple days, then I'll unkickban you. This is for swearing. See, Ivo, this is why you don't rage when you get banned. This was a 24 hour ban, and now its 2-3 days -_- Let's just leave this conversation alone guys. The only person that should have been talking to him was the person who banned him (James). This really isn't a big deal, it's just kickban. Demise banned me why would James? He didn't see anything i did... Ivo09 03:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ranked You are always afk then i go on soloque and then you come back. 03:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Why do you keep doing this You know you can't win. Biased admins always get demoted. You just permanently banned me on two wikis and deleted my post on my own talkpage which incriminated you with information that could possibly lose you any and all rights you have on this wiki. If I wanted to troll the wiki or cause mayhem, I could just make a secure bridge on tor and vandalise every page on the wiki. All i want is this harassment and biased banning to stop. You can ban my IP as many times as you want, nothing will happen. I simply request for your admin rights to be revoked, along with your chat moderator rights. You blackmailed me into supporting your request for Adminship here via my Adminship on the DotA wiki and you have now taken that away. I have nothing to lose so I'm going to stand up to the corruption going on. So to summarise this post for those who do not wish to read it all, I request to be unbanned Demise101's rights to be revoked due to heavily biased banning, IRL harassment and blackmailing me into deleting my oppose comment on his request for adminship and turning it into a support. 07:33, October 2, 2011 (UTC) -Ivo09 Noone wants to reply? Ur ban i agree that ur ban was far too strict but u did lash out at Demise after u were banned..... --LoLisNumbaWan 09:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) i also have shortened ur ban to an hour and if u do wish to demote Demise dont just sit around and say i want Demise to not have this and this but actually do something like make a forum thread. --LoLisNumbaWan 09:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) also nothing i can do about irl harrasment but i dont understand if someone did that to me i would cut all ties to that person. --LoLisNumbaWan 09:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I really havent see u do anything that much to have to actually have to ban u for over a week so i will extend ur ban for about 3 days if u accept what u have done is wrong. --LoLisNumbaWan 09:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC)